Historical Moment
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Iran told me Xavier has found something important. Hurry to the Spiral Spire. Objective Wait for everything to settle down. Rewards EXP +2 048 000 Diamond +50 Decadent Music x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barris Sakan titled "Comfort from Barris" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, I didn't believe in miracles. But... Thanks to the goddess, Juven and you are safe. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, were you looking for me? Eliza: Cough, cough.... You.... Come over, let me see you. Magda: (walks closer) I heard Hosta said you haven't taken today's medicine? Why aren't you taking your medicine at the timings you're supposed to? It is because it's too bitter? Eliza: I'm already a lot better, I don't need the medicine.... cough cough cough cough! Magda: I'll get your medicine for you! Eliza: Wait! I have something to tell you. Magda: Take your time, I'm listening. Eliza: Now that three leaders of the Four Families have gone missing, there are refugees everywhere, the government is in shambles, the Patron's promise to help the Ellensteins return to the Senate may or may not come true.... These days, I've been thinking a lot, if there is no hope of us revitalizing the Ellenstein name, should I still let you stay here... Magda: I don't understand what you mean? Eliza: Magda, you don't owe me, nor do you owe the Ellensteins anything. You've always done your best, if the Ellensteins cannot avoid being destroyed, then you don't need to be buried with us... Magda: You want to chase me away?! Eliza: I just think, it's time for you to leave. Go, my child. Magda: ... Eliza: There's a pouch of gold in the drawer, your things are downstairs, take them and go.... Magda: ... Eliza: Magda, why aren't you leaving? Magda: Mother, even though restoring the Ellenstein name won't give me a sense of belonging, but through this, I've found something I truly want to do, and I've made so many precious relationships. I won't go. I want to stay behind, not because of you, because of those who fought with me, and our shared goal. Eliza: What shared goal? Magda: (smiles) I..... The Apprentice: Found you, Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Eran, how did you come in? The Apprentice: I saw the window on the second floor was open so I used a wind ball to fly up. Wait, dumb woman, now is not the time to talk about this! Master Xavier is looking for you! Come with me! Magda: Dumb.... what? The Apprentice: Now is not the time to talk about this! Time is tight, I want to fly you over there! Grab tight! Maid: Wait... Wait! Miss hasn't dressed up! The Apprentice: Hmph, women are so troublesome! Hurry up, Master Xavier is waiting for you! Magda: (Phew.... don't be angry, don't be angry, don't squabble with children....) Then please, wait, for, a, while. Story Chat 2 The Apprentice: We're here, you can open your eyes now. Magda: Phew.... (I've never come to the Spiral Spire this late at night.) Let's go in. The Apprentice: Wait! Magda: What else do you need? The Apprentice: Can you do me a favor? Magda: Say it. The Apprentice: Master Xavier said that during the final battle, he'll leave me at the Spire, but true men should confront their enemies head-on, I don't want to be left behind.... Magda: Oh, you want me to help persuade Xavier. The Apprentice: Yes.... Magda: It's not that it isn't possible, because I have a good relationship with Xavier, as long as I bring it up, he may.... The Apprentice: (furiously nods) He'll definitely agree! Magda: But... Eran, why should I help you? The Apprentice: Why aren't you helping me? Magda: Eran, just now you called me a dumb woman, right? The Apprentice: Just now I was just too angry.... Clearly things like sending messages and fetching people should be done by carriage drivers.... I'll apologise to you, sorry. Magda: Eran, you don't need to apologise to me, actually.... I just wanted to tell you, don't even think about calling me a dumb woman, even if you call me a bad woman, I won't mind. Hahahahahahahahaha..... The Apprentice: (This woman who's laughing with her hands on her hips... Is she really the Lady Ellenstein that Master Xavier talked about... the one that was as kind and as bright as the stars?) (Men blinded by love really are terrifying! Hugh: Lady Ellenstein's arrived! Black Glove: Kitten~ Shana: Hmph! What are you looking at! Vicky: Good evening, Lady Ellenstein. Gonzalo: The effect of a beauty really is different~ Shatina: Little Magda's here, come, let me hug you~ Magda: (Oof....Shatina really is very voluminous...) : Story Root 2 : Shatina: Oh? Little Magda wants to go to battle in these clothes? : Carlos: Boss, she doesn't need to go to battle. : Shatina: Isn't there a saying that goes 'Noble ladies' dresses are the armor of generals'? That's basically what this means! Come, Magda, I've prepared a surprise for you, you're right! it's Carlos's favourite set, if you wear it you'll definitely look better than him, ah I can't wait! : Ends Story Root 1 Carlos: Big Sister, you're hugging her too tightly, everyone's looking at you. Shatina: Then let them look. Magda: Why are Shatina and Carlos here? Gocheau: And me, I'm here too. Magda: Good evening, Mr Gocheau. Gocheau: I was the one who called Big Sister and Carlos here. Magda: Eh? Why? Gocheau: ... Shatina: This kid was scared that you'd hit him, if you knew that he's been following you for the past few days, perching on a tree while you talk with others. Carlos: Boss, if you'll let me remind you, now everyone knows. Shatina: Does it matter, the trade of exchanging a couple of beat downs for little Magda's worry and concern is super worth it! Isn't it? Gocheau? Gocheau: Yes, if you ask me why I was following you, it was because I didn't want you to die in front of me. Magda: (What is with this feeling of being a little touched but also really wanting to hit him....) Shatina: Anyways, if Finsel's future is changed tonight, though the Golden Mercenary Corps can't directly participate but we can watch, to forge a good relationship between us and the future King of Finsel. Magda: (looks around)... Shatina: Little Magda, what are you looking for? Everyone who should be here is here, those who don't want to come won't be here. Magda: (Matriarch Nahr didn't come, in the end she still decided to....) Nahr: Sorry! I.... I came late! Once I received Miss Ellenstein's message I came running, but on the way I encountered a few groups of refugees and was delayed, my apologies. Black Glove: Now, everyone's here, should we call for Master Xavier and that Captain Alan? Motiti: Wait.... Wait! Motiti is here, too! Magda: Motiti? I didn't ask people to send you a letter, why are you here? Motiti: Hehehe~ Motiti came to give Lady Ellenstein apples, and saw your male servant running out holding a letter, so I followed him! Motiti ran after him to a lot of places but didn't find a chance to talk the letter in his hands, in the end Motiti used apples to smash his head so he collapsed! And saw the letter! And then Motiti brought my apples and everyone over! Black Glove: (laughs) You gave that male servant a concussion? Motiti: Yes, yes, isn't Motiti smart? Magda: (Poor Ivan...... after this, I should give him a few days of vacation to rest.) Motiti: Lady Ellenstein, see~ Motiti is ready! These are all of the apples that Motiti has saved up, they hurt when they smash people! And Motiti called on everybody too! Come on! Come in! Diane: Hello, Lady Ellenstein! Coco: Do we bomb people? Coco is super happy! Magda: ... Motiti: If Lady Ellenstein wants to rebel, then how could she not let Motiti help! Motiti likes Lady Ellenstein the best, Motiti will definitely help Lady Ellenstein rebel! Nahr: That... Cough, you're called Motiti, you've done really well, but you... Don't mention rebellion, okay? Motiti: Ah? It can't be mentioned? The Crowd: (nods heads!) Motiti: Then Motiti will take note! Giulolo! Giulolo: Mmhmm.... Stardust Continent, year 941... Lady Ellenstein led people to rebel.... Magda: Motiti even brought along Giulolo? ....Stop! Stop writing! Giulolo! Don't take notes anymore! If you take it down I really won't be able to explain myself! Linglan: Giulolo, don't play around, keep your back, you can't record whatever happens here tonight! Giulolo: Ah? But Giulolo's job is to record everything that happens? Linglan: Truly outstanding clerks must be able to remember what happens regardless of recording in a book, if Giulolo wants to become a truly outstanding one, you have to learn how to do this. Giulolo: (puts book away) Hm.... Acting Speaker's words make sense! Linglan: Everyone's here, can we start? Brala: Slow down! There's still.... Me! Motiti: Brala? Didn't you say you weren't coming? Brala: When I want to come, I'll come! If I don't want to come, I won't come! Why do you care if I want to come or not? Diane: Brala is so strange, didn't he say he didn't want to come because us Orens wouldn't be able to help and we could die? Coco: Coco doesn't know! But maybe just now he was afraid of dying, but now he isn't anymore! Diane: So that's how it happened.... Coco is so smart! Brala: Hey! If you're whispering about me, then lower your volume! And, I'm not afraid of dying! I'm just afraid that after I die those little kids won't have anyone to take care of them! Diane: Isn't this... still being afraid of dying? Coco: Right, right, Coco thinks so too! Brala: (rubs forehead) There's no way for me to communicate with this bunch of people... Alan: It looks like Magda is really popular among the Orens. Motiti: Wow! Captain! Diane: Hero! Coco: The person who can throw bombs! Alan: Uh, I'm not a hero, and please don't throw bombs at me.... But if someone tried to break into this place, you can all throw apples and bombs at him. Motiti, since you were the one who brought all of them, then you can be their leader, alright? Motiti: Woah! Can Motiti also be a leader? Leave it to Motiti! Motiti won't let you down! Magda: (Alan really is amazing, he only used a few words to persuade Motiti.) Marvelia: Seems we aren't late to the party. Barbalius: Greetings, Lady Ellenstein. Greetings, everyone, I am the Lionheart envoy to Finsel. My name is Barbalius. Barbalius Ivan Nars Travers-Lotton, it is my pleasure to be with you all today.... Linglan: (Interrupts) Sorry, Mr. Envoy, but time is tight and we don't have time to sit around hearing you list your accomplishments. Alan, continue talking. Alan: Everyone, Master Xavier just managed to correctly pinpoint Jiu's position, she's at the Amber Throne. In a little while, I will lead the Guardsmen to attack from the front. Since we already know where Jiu is, we need to save Jiu and the three heads of the Four Families as fast as possible. Otherwise, Jiu will become the next puppet Saint of Finsel, and the three heads will be in danger. Finsel will be in trouble! Xavier: Thank you for coming, everyone. No matter why we all gathered here today, we all have a common goal: To stop the sinister plot of the Bavlenkas! Gonzalo: The Jorcastles can take charge of the area around the city gate, I'm familiar with it after the past few days. Alan, I promise~ When you kill on the front line I won't let anyone in, and I won't let anyone out. Hugh: During this period of time, Vicky and I will lead the Amber Knights to continue patrolling the city. We will ensure that Finsel's citizens will be able to welcome the new day, without their dreams being interrupted. Nahr: The Kangila will also set up checkpoints at equal distances along the roads and use lights as signals, ready to receive the Knights. Shana: Let me make this clear, no matter how tomorrow ends, us in the slums won't participate in this! We'll just experience a night like any other in the slums! Alan: Yes, I understand, just protect the people in the slums. Magda: Alan, how about me? Alan: Magda, where do you want to stay? Magda: I want to go with all of you to the Amber Throne. Alan and Xavier: (at once) No! Shatina: Oh? If those two say no, then so be it, and I understand Carlos, Blackgloves, and Gocheau as well, but why is the envoy with the long name and the fox Oren joining in? Carlos: Boss, do you think anyone will answer you? Shatina: Haven't you answered already? Carlos: ... Magda: Alan, don't misunderstand me, I don't mean that I want to enter the Amber throne with all of you, I just.... want to wait at the entrance of the Amber Throne. No matter how this ends, I want to see it for myself. Alan: I understand, I will send a group... Alminas: I will wait with Lady Ellenstein at the entrance to the Amber Throne for everyone to return. Marvelia: Elf captain? You've thought it through? You aren't closing yourself in the Senate's dungeons anymore? Wait, what happened to your clothes? Alminas: Even though elves cannot interfere in human affairs, we can be bystanders. As for my appearance.... my apologies, I encountered some unexpected circumstances on the way here. Shatina: Wow~ These unexpected circumstances are really a boon for the majority of women in Finsel. Carlos, you can update your list of potential candidates. Carlos: You're not wrong, this elf captain's ability to make it to the Spiral Spire without being eaten, even in this state, has value to be recorded. Giulolo: Eat.... Are there people who eat elves?! Linglan: Little idiot, if you didn't understand then stop thinking about it. You'll understand when you get older. Anyways, since Alminas has volunteered to protect Lady Ellenstein, Alan, your group can set out with no worries. Are there any objections? If not, then let's get started! Giulolo: Acting Speaker, you seem to have.... forgotten to say what you're going to do? Linglan: Me? Of course I'm going to return home to get my beauty sleep! Older women not only need to take care of themselves regularly, they also can't stand the pain of staying up all night, sigh.... Are all of you done talking? If nothing else, I'll bring Giulolo back with me~ Good luck! The Crowd: ... Black Glove: This Acting Speaker Linglan is a smart woman. Shana: A woman that's slyer than a fox! Shatina: Right? If this little fox was even half as sly as that women, then.... Brala: Hey! If you want to say it, just say it! Don't touch my tail! Shatina: Psh, fox tails aren't as nice to pet as red panda tails! You're called Motiti, right? Later do you want to come with Big Sister to the tavern? Carlos: ...Boss, don't tease her anymore. Xavier: Does anyone still have anything to say? Magda: (Everyone shook their heads.) Alan: Then since there are no objections, Guardsmen, let's immediately set out according to the plan! Everyone, fall in line! Magda: ....Alan and the rest have gone in for quite a while, who knows where they are now, whether they've found Jiu, speaking of which, this Amber Throne really is imposing, does the Saint stay here all the time? Alminas: ... Magda: Ah, am I talking too much, my apologies.... Alminas: Lady Ellenstein, there days, in the Senate's dungeons, I've been thinking about a question. Every bloody war in human history... is it for advancement, or is it to fulfil their selfish desires? Magda: ... Alminas: Even though this question is like the galaxy above us, more often than not they are unrelated to us, but no matter human or elf, we'll reach the end of our lives under the galaxy. So, I want to hear your thoughts. Magda: Mr. Alminas, I don't think these two are mutually exclusive. Every revolution is accompanied by bloodshed and sacrifice, and every creature must abide by the rules that there is no gain without a loss. Even if sometimes this exchange is unfair. Alminas: You... Magda: Mr. Alminas, the Saint's regime has lasted for a hundred years. Maybe in the eyes of you elves, a hundred years can pass in the blink of an eye, but to humans, a hundred years is enough for the Saint's regime to sink its roots into Finsel, spreading its influence far and wide. Before the plot of the Fake Saint was revealed, who in Finsel would think that the all-knowing Saint would be imprisoned in someone's hand like a mere chess piece? Similarly, before Alan and the rest walked into this place, even though a lot of people have heard of their bravery, but who could possibly predict that they would become a team formidable enough to contend with the most powerful force in Finsel? Alminas: Yes, the ingenuity of humans does exceed our expectations. Magda: Other than this, we also have a lot of qualities that surprise even ourselves: Some don't give up even when it is hopeless, some continue giving even though they don't expect anything in return, and some find the direction they want in life through constant exploring, working hard to realize it.... Alminas: The last type of person you talked about... Is it you? Magda: Ah, you realized I was praising myself. Alminas: (Smiles)... Magda: Mr Alminas, even though there are no battles the demons cannot win, and the elves are long-lived and are born with talent..... But sometimes, I really am happy that I was born a human. Even though our lives are short and so weak they aren't worth mentioning, but our short lives can burn this brightly, with the company of friends, with ideals to guide us, with the ability to love freely and reflect.... Alminas: (saying to himself) To love freely and reflect.... Magda: We may walk towards our death, but this doesn't prevent us from choosing how to live. Alminas: Live? (smiles) It's been a long time since I've heard someone say this word. So talking about life will make you smile? If the noble ladies that admire you hear about this..... I think you'll absolutely hate this word. Alminas: Lady Ellenstein, did you know? Most of the elves in the city are watching, including me. (lowly) But now, maybe it's time for us to participate. Barbara: Soldiers, attack--! Sakan Soldier: Miss! You're going the wrong way! The front entrance is this direction! Barbara: Soldiers! Attack---! Sakan Soldier: The Miss's nearsightedness seems to be getting worse... Otherwise why would we be weaing black uniforms... Magda: (I- I should just go up and help.) Barbara! Are you here to save the Viscount? Barbara: Yes, yes! I set out once I received Magda's letter, but I seem to have arrived late? Have Alan and the others already gone in? Magda: Yes, Alan and the rest have been inside for quite a while. Barbara: It's all thanks to these useless creatures! They don't even know that they're wearing the wrong uniform! I've told you so many times that our family's color is rose red! Sigh, and I have to correct them personally, too! Sakan Soldier: ... Barbara: Alright, Magda, I'm about to go in! After I save Brother, let's go to the Bunny Pie shop together to eat their newest products! Soldiers! Forward with meeeeeeee! Magda: Barbara, you're going the wrong way! The entrance to the Amber Throne is on your right! Barbara: (turns to the right) Come with me to save Brother! Chaaarge! Magda: She's finally going the right direction.... Alminas: I've seen Miss Barbara's skill with the bow, she won't be in danger. You don't need to be too worried for her. Magda: I hope so, it'd be for the best if everyone came back safe and sound. Barris: May I ask, have you seen.... Lady Ellenstein?! Magda: Mr Barris? Are you here to find Miss Barbara? She just led her soldiers in. Barris: Though I still have so much to say to you, but.... Damn it! It had to be here-- At the Amber Throne, there was a dull sound. There was no way to tell if it was a roar of rage or an explosion, but afterwards, the earth sighed slowly. Barris: Damn, I was still late! Magda: Mr. Barris, please bring me in with you as well, I.... Barris: You've heard it just now, who knows what has happened in the Amber Throne. If we go in now, I may not be able to protect you. Magda: No matter what happened, I believe in the Viscount and Alan. I hope... I have a duty to see this moment. Barris Sakan: I understand, please walk behind me. If something happens, don't engage. Magda: (nods seriously) I understand. Strange... The battle was so fierce before.... Now.... It's so quiet... There's only the corpses on the floor. Mr Alan and the rest... Alminas: We've arrived, the sound just now was from the balcony above us. Barris Sakan: Let's go up, then. Juven and Alan: Magda! Magda: Mr. Alan! Viscount Sakan! You two are okay, right? This.... On the ground... Juven: We're all fine, and you don't need to panic, either-- Even the Grand Duke himself has no way to get up and lecture us after an arrow in his chest. Magda: You.... killed the Grand Duke? This.... really is the Grand Duke? Alan: Not... It wasn't us, it was the mastermind behind the scenes..... Juven: Alright alright, stop arguing, all of you come and help me life the Duke's body.... place it at the balcony... somewhere where everyone below can see it. Alan: Viscount Sakan! What are you trying to do? Juven: I want to end all of this. Citizens of Finsel! I, Juven Suvald Sakan, the current head of the Sakan Family, have just killed the kidnapper of the Saint, the Grand Duke Bavlenka, with my own hands! Noble A: My god! Did you hear that? Viscount Sakan killed the Grand Duke! This.. what happened?! Noble B: I think the Bavlenkas did attempt to kidnap the Saint... Let's hear what he has to say first! Juven: The Bavlenkas have been tampering with the orders of the Saint, doing numerous bad deed, and have committed numerous offenses in Finsel! Today, with the help of the Guardsmen, I got a hold of key evidence that he was planning to rebel! At the moment I was about to reveal this to the Senate, the Grand Duke Bavlenka suddenly attacked me! I killed him, I, Juven Suvald Sakan! I was the one who killed this traitor to the nation! Fellow citizens of Finsel, a new chapter of Finsel is about to begin, and this time it will be a clean one! Noble A: A new chapter has begun, he said the new chapter of Finesl's future has already begun... Noble B: Quick, tell the rest! Alan: Viscount, why did you have to take the blame for the killing of the Grand Duke? It clearly wasn't you.... Willow: The one called Alan, you're good at fighting. So how is it you're so oblivious on matters like these? Alan: I understand what you mean, but if the Viscount takes the blame for the crime of killing nobles, then he'll be prosecuted by the Senate! Willow: Do you hear the voices below? Lady A: What Viscount Sakan said... Is it true? Did the Grand Duke try to rebel? Lady B: This has to be fake, right? Aren't the Bavlenkas the most loyal to the Saint? Noble A: Are you dumb? Who cares whether what he says is true..... the point is that after today, the Sakan family will take power! Lady A: You're right, the Sakans are more tolerant than the Bavlenkas... Magda: No one cares about the truth.... Alan: The most important thing is that the war has finally come to an end. Willow: Edward Leopold Bavlenka, the most vicious, powerful, greedy and emotionless human I know. Sometimes even I was scared that you would really one day control everything. But now, you have fallen too. Fallen by the hands of those you have looked down on and despised the most; civilians, illegitimate children, mercenaries, playboy... And us weak elves. What a lamentable story..... Let me sing this last dirge for you.... Magda: (looks around)... Barris: ... Alminas: ... Willow: ... Magda: Yes, everything has come to an end, just like that. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, I... Just now, I heard people shouting... Magda: You didn't hear it wrong, the Grand Duke Bavlenka was killed by Viscount Sakan. Eliza: !!! He... died? Magda: Yes, the Viscount announced it himself. A lot of people have already heard the news. Eliza: ... Magda: Mother, are you happy? After so much hard work.... Perhaps, our goal is about to be fulfilled. Eliza: Yes... the Patron's plan was completely successful. By the way, what about your friend Miss Nyx? Does she know about this? Magda: The noble living district is right next to the Amber Throne. She knew of the news almost immediately. When I went to see her just now, even though she was very sad, she still seemed stable. I plan to go visit her again tomorrow. Eliza: This period of time will be very hard for her, it'll be good for you to accompany her more during this trying time. Magda: Yes.... Eliza: You must really be tired as well. Go rest, there will be a pile of things for you to handle tomorrow. Magda: Ah.... I need to unwind for a bit, Mother, goodnight. Eliza: Good night, Magda.... Magda: Oh, right! Please don't forget to tell Duke Sakan the news. Even though he has almost certainly heard of it through his information network, but now is the time for us to confirm with him the benefits the Ellenstein family gains from his plan. Eliza: Yes, I will contact him immediately. Hurry and rest, today you don't need to do your usual nightly routine. You've been working too hard these past few weeks. Magda: Thank you, Mother.... I love you.... (yawns)...... Goodnight. Eliza: I love you too..... Magda. ... (A man like him, dead?) (And he said that he would gain the throne for me to see, how foolish...) Maid: Madam, you're.... crying? Is it because you are too overjoyed? Eliza: (wipes tears) I will go outside for a while. Stay outside the lady's room, and if she asks for me, tell her I am asleep. Maid: Oh, oh, alright! Eliza: I know you and Magda are close, but about what happened tonight, if you let her know.... Your family will experience something sad. Maid: Madam, I- I- I- I understand! Don't worry! I will definitely help cover for you! Eliza: (I must be insane, walking on the street alone during Finsel's most chaotic night.) (But if I don't witness it for myself, how will I believe he's dead?) (This man is too strong. Even in death, he still won't let me go....) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10